villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Larry (The Spy Next Door)
Larry is a supporting antagonist in the 2010 film, The Spy Next Door. He was portrayed by Lucas Till. Plot Larry is a Russian informant of Anton Poldark. It is unknown how he came under Poldark's wing, but it can be implied he may have learned to speak with an American accent to hide his true intentions and Glaze may have secretly helped him into the operation as well. He is first seen at a Chinese restaurant, talking to Farren, Ian, and Nora, telling jokes to them. When Bob Ho sees Larry flirting with Farren, he appears to dislike him from the beginning. He escorts the kids inside and tells Larry "I have two words for you: Thir - teen." However, when Bob takes Nora to go to the bathroom inside the restaurant, Larry is seen again sitting next to Farren at their table. Bob and Nora return to find him with the kids again and he even tells Nora a knock knock joke: Bob begins to grow slightly suspicious of him when he could hear what sounds like a Russian accent. He decides to question him what he majors in for education. Larry claims it is English Literature. However, Bob begins to deduce that Larry can speak Russian, and when his cover is blown, he grabs an airborne knife from a Chinese cook and attempts to cut Bob and the kids. Larry and Bob duel, with Bob able to disarm the knife from Larry and finally scare him crashing into a window and injuring himself in the process. Whatever became of Larry at this point is unknown, though since Glaze happened to show up at the same time a moment later, the two regained their consciousness (Glaze was knocked unconscious by Bob when he arrived) and recruited with Anton Poldark. Larry returns a day later when Poldark, Glaze, and Tatiana Creel successfully capture Bob Ho and his "sidekick" Ian in a warehouse. As they are being interrogated, Larry acted as a lookout for Poldark when he found Farren snooping around and puts her in a chair with Bob and Ian. When Bob and the two kids escapes their imprisonment, Larry tries to hold them off but Bob attacks Larry with Ian's bicycle and leaves him on the ground with Poldark, Glaze, and a henchman. But neither give up and they make it to Gillian's house, with Larry and Poldark fighting Bob. As long as they are together, they are seemingly able to stop and nearly kill Bob Ho, but Farren drops a TV on Larry's head and knocks him out. After Bob Ho defeats Poldark and Gillian Glaze, Larry is arrested with them by the CIA, though because of the TV on his head, may have went to the hospital first before arraignment. It is possible he may have died from his head injury a while later. Category:Spy Category:Kidnapper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters